


Foreigner's God

by Sabishiioni



Series: World of Dreams [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mysteriously appearing cat toy, TW: Loss of Faith, TW: Mentions of Child Abuse, tw: mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: D'Artagnan meets with someone from Aramis' past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Musketeers  
> Warnings: Read them  
> Follow Me (My Personal Blog): [Tumblr](http://sabishiioni.tumblr.com/)  
> Follow PI (My Writing Blog): [Tumblr](http://projectinsanitywriting.tumblr.com/)  
> Mindless Babble: This is a continuation of "Illusions" which should probably be read first. Yes, the title comes from the Hozier song because every time it came on when I was driving, this fic came to mind.

“Come on you two! Athos and I are kidnapping you for the day.”

D’Artagnan looked up from his laptop and morning coffee, confused. “Um...why?”

Porthos grinned. “Because we can. Besides, you both have been cooped up in here for far too long.”

“I need to... find work…”

The smile almost slipped from at the hesitation in the softly spoken words. Even though Athos had made it clear that there was no rush for Aramis to find a job, the former medic felt the need to contribute. The trouble came with the speech problems. Five months after bringing him home and Aramis was still having issues with words. His speech therapist warned Porthos that there was a strong possibility that this could be permanent, a scar from the overdose of heroin that the man tried to end his life with.

“And you’ll find something,” he replied, his grin returning full force. “But you both need a day to just have some fun. We leaving in an hour.”

“You know kidnapping is illegal, right?” d’Artagnan asked even as he closed his laptop. He leaned over and gently took his love’s tablet to shut it down.

Porthos snorted. “Just go get ready.”

***

The four spent the morning walking around downtown River City, visiting shops that they always meant to stop at but forgot about at the end of the day. The small bag of books kept drawing Aramis’ attention as they sat down at their favorite cafe while d’Artagnan fought the urge to look at the new CD he wouldn’t even be able to listen to until they got home. In an effort to distract the pair, Athos asked what they should do for the rest of the day.

“We could go see a movie,” d’Artagnan suggested. “The new Avengers is out.”

“You really do have a crush on that guy, don’t you?” Porthos teased, chuckling when the light blush appeared on the younger man’s cheeks.

Aramis reached out and gently brushed the top of his love’s hand. Immediately, d’Artagnan rolled it so Aramis could lightly trace a symbol on his palm with his finger, making them both smile. Porthos shared a look with Athos, wondering when the two of them had come up with this silent form of communication.

“What would you like to do, Aramis?” asked Athos. When it became apparent that the former medic’s speech recovery progression was slowing down, Aramis started to give up. This was something both Athos and Porthos were not willing to stand for and tried to keep their friend engaged in conversation.

A shy smile appeared on Aramis’ lips. “There is a...park close by.”

D’Artagnan perked back up. “A park? Like a playground?”

Aramis bit his lip and ducked his head. This time, it was d’Artagnan drawing in the palm of his love’s hand. Aramis relaxed slightly and peered through his lashes at the younger man. His expression was that of the truest and purest forms of love.

“I like that idea. I never really got to spend much time at one when I was a kid.”

Athos opened his mouth to agree with the suggestion when a voice rang out, cutting through the air like a sharpened blade.

“Still running with the wolves who would desecrate the flock?”

Both Athos and Porthos raised their heads to glare at the older man coming towards them, even as Aramis visibly flinched. He was clad in a dark suit with a thick book tucked under his arm. His entire posture oozed with disgust and revolution. 

“Better a wolf than a mindless sheep,” Athos replied, his casual tone belying the rage coursing through him.

The man stopped an arm’s length away from the table, between Aramis and Athos, sneering at the former. “Still unable to defend yourself, I see.”

“That’s why he has us- to defend him when he can’t do it himself!” snapped d’Artagnan. He took his love’s hand, his eyes darkening in fury as he realized what the other two knew from experience. Aramis was terrified; he could feel the tremors.

“Cannot or will not?”

“If it’s any of your business, it’s cannot,” Porthos growled. “Aramis was injured.”

The man paled slightly before his features settled back into an angry scowl. “And why was I not informed? I am his next of kin.”

“Actually, you are not- not anymore at least,” Athos smirked, taking great pleasure in his words. “The man holding his hand is now listed as such. Followed by myself and Porthos. You, good sir, are not even on his contacts list.”

The man huffed. “Fine. I see now that God was merciful to your mother when he took her the moment you were born. It saved her from being shamed by the son who would turn his back on God to live such a hedonistic lifestyle with such vile demons.”

Porthos casually turned to his lover. “I’m confused now- are we wolves or demons?”

Athos shrugged as he stood up and moved to place himself between the man and Aramis with Porthos joining him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw d’Artagnan gather the man he loved in his arms. Together, they created a solid wall to protect Aramis.

“You can leave now.” The ice in Athos’ voice was sharp and piercing.

The man opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut when Porthos crossed his muscular arms over his solid chest. With one last huff, the man stepped back and continued down the street. Both cops sighed and relaxed.

“I settle the bill if you can get them together,” Athos said softly.

Porthos nodded, turning back to his friends. He started to gather the bags, rolling his eyes as one of them jingled. “Alright, which one of you bought Lucifur _another_ toy?”

***

D’Artagnan sat on a swing watching as Porthos and Aramis tried to work the teeter-totter. It was horribly unfair as Aramis was still working on gaining the weight he’d lost in the hospital and Porthos worked out like a madman. Still, it made the younger man happy to see a smile on his love’s lips.

“Who was that asshat?”

Athos snorted in amusement from the swing next to d’Artagnan. “That was Aramis’ father.”

“In the religious sense or…”

“He is the supplier of 50% of the the DNA that created Aramis.”

“Oh.” D’Artagnan watched the other pair for a few moments. “His mother…”

Athos sighed. “She died giving birth to him. There were complications but his father refused to let her get medical treatment because of his beliefs. Aramis found out just as he was entering high school.”

“About the same time he started using?” A scowl appeared on d’Artagnan’s face.

“Yes. It was half the reason he turned to heroin.” Athos looked down at his hands. “The other half was the fact that his faith was completely destroyed. Did you know he was planning on becoming a priest?”

“Aramis?” Shock replaced anger. “He hates religion.”

“He didn’t back then.” Athos sighed as he watched his lover give up and head towards the Merry-Go-Round with a grinning Aramis in tow. “I only know because Porthos told me when I found a Bible among Aramis’ things the day we moved him to our home.”

D’Artagnan sat silent for a few moments, simply watching the man who held his heart laugh as he and Porthos jumped on the spinning playground equipment. “Is that...man also the reason for the scars on Aramis’ back?”

Athos swallowed, suddenly wishing that Porthos was at his side. His lover was better at handling the more difficult conversation, especially the painful ones. “Yes... He was an overly strict father...quick with the rod, slow with the words.”

The pair fell into silence, watching their respective loves try to kill themselves. Aramis fell off, rolled slightly away and came up laughing. The sight did help alleviate some of the tension that had settled in d’Artagnan’s chest and he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

“It doesn't matter anymore. That...thing is no longer a part of Aramis’ life. We're his family.”

Athos grinned. “True. Perhaps this would be a good time to remind him of that fact and keep the two of them from dying on that infernal toy?”

D’Artagnan laughed and stood up, gathering the bags. Handing half of them to Athos, he shyly remarked, “Aramis is the one who got the cat toy. He said Lucifur demands them.”

***

That night, Aramis found himself lying facedown on the bed he shared with d’Artagnan, receiving the best back rub of his life. His eyes closed and he moaned as his love worked another knot loose. In that moment, Aramis believed in Heaven and was quite certain that he was already there.

“Where did you learn...this?” he asked, not being able to remember the words he needed.

D’Artagnan chuckled. “We had a massage therapist come in like twice a month at the station. She noticed I had an interest and started teaching me. I take it you’re enjoying it?”

Aramis let out another almost obscene moan as he nodded. In his relaxed state, it took him a few minutes to realize when d’Artagnan stopped kneading his back. The younger man was tracing lines, lines that were familiar to the former medic, even if he had never seen them. He rolled to his back, bracing himself for the questions he didn’t want to answer. To his surprise, he found no questions in the deep brown eyes he loved. Nor did he find pity, disgust or anger. Instead, he found himself drowning in a bottomless pool of fierce and devoted love.

“No one will ever hurt you again, Aramis. I swear it!” D’Artagnan dipped his head to place a gentle kiss on Aramis’ lips, sealing his promise.

Aramis had no words with which to respond with and so simply let his heart speak for him, pouring all that he felt for the other man into returning the kiss. His hands came up to run his fingers through the silken locks, feeling the body over his relax slightly.

The kiss ended and d’Artagnan rolled to his customary position next to Aramis, his head on the man’s shoulder and an arm draped across his chest. “Love you so much…”

Aramis hugged the man in his arms as tightly as he could. “Love you too.”

The two men fell asleep like that to the soft purring of a cat who had a new mousie clutched between his paws.


End file.
